Best Friend or More?
by exoxoxo
Summary: Sehun namja dingin yang di kagumi oleh banyak yeoja di sekolah nya. Tapi setelah bertemu anak baru, dia mulai berubah. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Warning: Gender Switch. HunHan FF #firtsff..


**Best Friend or More?**

Author : exoxoxo

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and other

Rated : T

Summary: Sehun namja dingin yang di kagumi oleh banyak yeoja di sekolah nya. Tapi setelah bertemu anak baru, dia mulai berubah. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?

Warning: Gender Switch.

HunHan FF

#firtsff..

Matahari pagi di Seoul membangunkan seorang namja tampan yang sedang tertidur dibawah gulungan selimut tebal. Dialah Oh Sehun keluarga terkaya ke-3 setelah Kris dan Kai yang merupakan sahabat Sehun.

"Hooaamm…" Sehun menguap sambil mengucek matanya mencoba untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

Setelah pulih seutuhnya, Sehun langsung mengambil handuk dan langsung ke toilet di kamarnya. 15 menit setelah Sehun mandi dan berpakaian, dia langsung menuju dapur.

"Sehun, ayo sarapan dulu" kata wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Eommanya Sehun.

"Ne Eomma" jawab Sehun langsung duduk di bangku meja makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan Sehunpun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Eomma Appa aku pergi dulu ne" kata sehun sambil mengambik kunci mobil **BUGGATI VEYRON** nya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan" kata Eomma Sehun sambil sedikt berteriak.

Sesampainya di Korean National University of Arts Sehun langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan mjusik dari I-PODnya.

" A yoo.. Tumben sekali kau masuk kelas" kata Chanyeol sahabat Sehun setelah Kai dan Kris.

"Yaa .. Hyung! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Kau tau, aku masih mengantuk" jawab Sehun dengan mata sayu.

"Ne ne arraso, mian" kata Chanyeol yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun di kelas.

"Lebih baik aku bertemu dengan Baekkie saja. Hehehe" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh … dasar hyung penggangu." Sehun menggerutu dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Sehun yang tadinya tertidur sudah bangun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kita akan ada murid baru" kata Lee Songsaengnim

"Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Lee Songsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo , Luhan imida. Saya pindahan dari Seoul National University. Bangapseumnida" Luhanpun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu Luhan-ssi" kata Lee Songsaengnim menunjuk bangku yang kosong itu tepat di sebelah Sehun

"Ne" jawab Luhan langsung ke tempat kosong itu.

"Anyeong, Luhan imida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri kepada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menatap yeoja itu

Pelajaranpun di mulai. Dari awal hingga akhir pelajaran Sehun terus menatap Luhan. Karana marasa risih, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi apakan ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Luhan setelah semua orang keluar kecuali Sehun dan Luhan pastinya.

"Ne?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Dari awal hingga akhir pelajaran, kau menatapku terus , seakan-akan mukaku adalah cermin" jelas Luhan

"Oh itu.. Hmm itu bukan apa-apa Luhan-ssi. Mian" kata Sehun dengan muka yang bersemu.

Luhanpun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kelas. Ternyata Luhan adalah yeoja pertama yang dapat merebut hati Sehun.

**Di Cafeteri ~**

"Hun, ku dengar di kelasmu ada murid baru ya? Yeoja atau namja? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya .. Hyung bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Kau ini selalu saja menggangguku" kata Sehun kesal.

"Ne, mian. Tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? " jawab Chanyeol

"Huh. Memang ada murid baru, dia yeoja, namanya Luhan" jelas Sehun

"Oohh.. " jawab Chanyeol sambil ngangguk-ngangguk

"Hyung,ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap mukia Chanyeol

"KaiDo mereka masih liburan di Paris, KrisTao mereka ke China" jawab Chanyeol

"Baekhyun eonni?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Dia sakit. Huwee …" jawab Chanyeol dengan muka yang menyedihkan

"Yang Sabar ne hyung, aku yakin dia tidak sakit parah" kata Sehun menenangkan Chanyeol

"Hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ne, pelajarannya hampir dimulai" kata Sehun sambil melihat jam di androidnya

"Ne" Jawab Chanyeol lesu

**Di kelas ~**

"Saya akan memberikan tugas berkelompok, 1 grup 2 orang. Kelompok pertama Sulli dan Jongsuk, kelompok kedua Amber dan Dong Hae, kelompok ketiga Luhan dan Sehun, keempat…(dsb)" kata Lee Songsasengnim.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian minggu depan" lanjut Lee Songsaengnim

"Ne" jawab murid-murid itu

"Anyeong" kata Lee songsaengnim langsung meniggalkan kelas

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas Lee songsaengnim?"tanya Luhan

"Hari ini saja, jadi jika belum selesai kita bisa buat di lain hari" jawab Sehun

"Ya sudah, ayo ke rumah ku sekarang" kata Luhan

Mereka berjalan beriringan, banyak pasang mata yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan iri, mereka terlihat sangat cocok dari sisi manapun. Sehun namja yang tampan, pintar, jago menari, anak terkaya ke-3 setelah Kai dan Kris, hanya 1 kekurangan Sehun, dia masih belum mempunyai yeojachingu. Luhan yeoja cantik, pintar, jago menyanyi, 1 kekurangannya yang seperti Sehun, dia masih belum mempunyai namjachingu.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sehun tidak langsung memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan

"Ladies first" Kata Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan. Luhanpun memasuki mobil Sehun dangan muka yang seperti tomat mungkin

Selama di perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, karena marasa canggung akhirnya Sehun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut

"Emm, Luhan-ssi dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sehun mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung tersebut

"Di blok U no.12" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun

"Jinja? Di blok U? Rumah ku juga di blok U no.11" kata Sehun senang

"Wah, kabetulan sekali" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah depan rumah Luhan

"Sehun-ssi silahkan masuk" kata Luhan mempersilahkan tamu pertamanya memasuki rumah barunya tersebut

"Ne Lu, berhentilah untuk memanggilku dengan formal, cukup Sehun" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"LU?" tanya Luhan polos sambil memiringkan kapalanya

"Panggilan baru untuk mu Luhan" jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas

"Yaa .. Appo .." kata Luhan sambil mengelus pipinya

"Hahaha … mianhae" kata Sehun sambil tertawa

Merekapun memasuki rumah Luhan. Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberika Lee Songsaengnim. 45 menit kemudian tugas itu selesai, dan Luhan mendengar suara aneh dari arah Sehun. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Luhan bertanya ke Sehun

"Sehun, kamu laper?" tanya Luhan hati-hati takut membuat Sehun marah

"Ne, aku sedikit lapar" kata Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Akukan bisa memasakan sesuatu untuk kau makan" kata Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur

Sehun yang bingung menikuti Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm.. Apa saja Lu, aku ingin mencoba masakanmu" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu akan masak Shin Ramyun saja" jawab Luhan sambil mengeluarkan bahan dan alat yang akan si gunakan untuk membuat Shin Ramyun. Setelah alat dan bahannya sudah siap, Luhan mulai memasak makanan tersebut.

Makanannyapun selesai. Luhan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya ke Sehun

"Ayo di makan" kata Luhan sambil meyodorkan makanannya ke Sehun

"Ne" jawab Sehun langsung mengambil makanan tersebut

"Mashita" kata Sehun setelah mencicipi makanan tersebut

"Ah, gomawo" jawab Luhan blushing

Sehunpun melanjutkan makannya hingga suapan yang terakhir. Setelah makanan itu habis, Luhanpun mengambil mangkuk tersebut sebelum ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Ne?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

Ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan Sehun

"Emm.. Lu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Sehun dengan raut muka yang serius

"Ne? Bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkannya" kata Luhan kembali duduk

"Emm .. aku mau bilang jika aku …" kata Sehun

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong , saya Author baru. Ini fanfic pertama saya**

**Gimana ceritanya? Maklum ya kalo ada yang salah ..=] **

**Ada kritrik, saran, usul? Kasih tau aja OK? =]**

**Reviewnya .. =D**


End file.
